Joys of Life
by TsukinoKakera
Summary: This is suppose to be my homework. I just want to know how people think before I hand this in.


**Joys of Life  
**

On a rainy night, in a dark and gloomy hospital, someone in there is screaming and yelling with all her might as she is trying to give birth to a new life and her soon to be daughter. She expects it to be as beautiful as a rose and as pure as a white lily. When the baby is born, she is a pretty little baby girl. The whole family celebrates the birth of this baby girl. Everyone is enjoying themselves and introducing themselves to the baby girl. Years have passed, the family remains happy and the baby girl is now 5 years old. On the day of her fifth birthday, her parents brought her out to a beautiful park to celebrate her birthday. However, on that beautiful day, something went wrong...

The 5 years old girl is enjoying herself running around the park. Her parents are happy seeing their little girl enjoying herself. When they look away for a moment, their one and only one child is out of their sight. They panic and shouted her name, hoping she might reply their call. Then, the father of that girl's phone rings. He picks up the call and found out that his daughter had been kidnapped. He can hear his daughter's voice crying and screaming in pain. The kidnapper wanted some ransom money from the couple. They threaten them; if they report this case to the police they will kill their daughter.

Her parents were utterly shocked. Later they calmed down and try to figure a way out of this. The father decided to get help from one of his relatives. He told the relative what happen and wanted him to report this case to the police behalf of them because they afraid that the kidnapper might kill their daughter. The relative acts as the couple and the police force middle man. The couple did what their relative told them to and with the cooperation of the police force, they get back their daughter.

The girl is immediately sent to the hospital. During the time she was kidnapped, she had been abused by the kidnappers. Blood is all over her. Scars are on her arms, legs, and body. She has lost concious and dehydrated. Wounds are all over the place. A stab wound is also found. Maybe the kidnappers tried to kill her. The kidnappers have no intention at all to return her to her parents since she had seen their faces. That is not the only reason why the kidnappers attempt to kill her. Then, the doctor has found a tear in her vagina. This proves that she has been raped by the kidnappers. These humans have lost their humanity. They had sell it to the animals, making animals a better 'human' than them. Such brutal act which can bring disgust to anyone and everyone.

Her parents received the news in despair. When the girl wakes up from her rest in the hospital, she has lost her voice. She can no longer speak, laugh and scream but most importantly she has lost her happiness as well. It is obvious that she is traumatised. No matter how hard her parents tried, the never get her to speak again. They send her to a psychologist, her mother quit her job so she could take care of her and they try to do so many things to cheer her up. However, all of their efforts are futile. No matter how much effort they pour on her. Nothing changes... Nothing...

Still, for her parents, she is something that they can never lose. They never give up hoping on her recovery. They are not giving up on the miracles that are going to happen. Well, they did a right choice on choosing to not give up.

Now she has grown up becoming a gorgeous young teenager but her health condition still remains. On one fine day, her mother brings her on a morning walk. They walk past a newly open flower shop on their way to the park. She stopped in front of the shop gazing at this particular flower. The flower is white and it looks as if it is going to whiter, but it's not. This flower is neither as pretty as a rose nor as fascinating as a carnation. It is just a simple white flower that anyone can find it growing abundantly by the street. So why is she gazing at it so intensely?

The owner of the shop came out and greeted both the mother and daughter. The owner of the shop took the pot of flower which the girl stare at a while ago and told her that the flower is called _Galanthus_ or more commonly known as Snowdrop and in the flower language it means 'Hope'. The teenage girl looks at it and suddenly tears started flowing from her eyes. The mother of the teenager and the shop owner start to panic. The mother is scolding that shop owner for saying something that hurt her daughter's feeling. The shop owner did not know what wrong had he done to the teenager. Then, that girl holds her mum's arm started to smile to assure them that she is alright and unharmed. The mother of the girl was left stunned. She did not what to do. It has been such a long time since she last sees her beloved daughter have a blissful smile since that unfortunate incident. It is like her hard work had not been a waste afterall.

Since then, the girl changed a lot. She started to be more open, friendly and most important happy. Even though she is still unable to speak but she is feeling very happy and grateful. She is always seen with either a book about gardening or in the garden trying to plant all kinds of flower. Now her house is filled with different species of flower. There are Canterbury Bells which symbolises gratitude, Fennel which means strength, Bluebell which represents gratefulness and Edelweiss which carries a meaning of courage. The house which is used to be gloomy now filled with colourful flowers.

We must always bear in mind that humans are fragile but strong beings. Humans must learn how to stand up after falling. Like how the small seed learn how to survive in different situations and will definitely grow into a pretty flower one day.


End file.
